Second Dragon attack
Here's how the second dragon attack goes in The Beginning of the Chronicles II days later, sometime after the New Years', everyone is asleep Nyx: snoring there's a load floosh Nyx: Huh? then gets up and then sees what she is seeing Nyx: Dragons! Dragons: ROAR!! else awakes and then they race out and then see dragons attacking!!! Rainbow: Oh, for the love pete. then rushed out and began to battle them again Applejack: Git' these beasts! then takes out her coachgun Rainbow: Now for some better action! a battle cry as she jumps onto the snout of a Monstrous Nightmare. Monstrous Nightmare: ROAR!! ROAR!!! we view Nyx seeing something Nyx: gasping Oh my! Nyx is so distracted with it, she fails to notice another Monstrous Nightmare walking up behind her Nyx: back and is face-to-face with the Monstrous Nightmare Oh great. we view Shining Armor racing towards some dragons Nyx: AAAAAAHHH!!!!! Shining Armor: back and sees Nyx being chased by the Monstrous Nightmare Time to make up for what I did to Nyx. Monstrous Nightmare continues chasing Nyx, firing its fire at her and then it has her cornered Nyx: Please, Mr. Monstrous Nightmare! I don't taste that good! Monstrous Nightamre: his tongue before it can attack, Shining Armor tackles it Monstrous Nightmare then tries to blast fire but none comes out Shining Armor: Outta juice. then starts beating it with his rifle the Monstrous Nightmare has enough and leaves Nyx: Thanks, uncle Shining. Shining Armor: Anythime. Snowdrop is sleeping Snowdrop: snoring then another Monstrous Nightmare sneaks in her room as it crawls into it, it steps on a stuffed animal which makes a sound Snowdrop: Huh? then hears claws tapping the floor Snowdrop: Who's there? then hears a low growl Snowdrop: in her sheets Hello? stairs Primrose hears it Primrose: Snowdrop? Snowdrop: Mother? the dragon sniffs at her Snowdrop: whimpering Monstrous nightmare: ROAR!!! Snowdrop: MOTHER!!! Primrose: in Snowdrop! Monstrous Nightmare then gets her attention, and growls Primrose: Snowdrop, run! does so as, Primrose follows behind, but the Monstrous Nightmare bursts through a window and jumps in front of them Primrose: Snowdrop, I want you to run away and hide! Snowdrop: No! We gotta stick together! Primrose: Don't worry about me. (takes Snowdrop's hoof and trace down it) You can do this. Go in a striaght line and don't turn back. Snowdrop: up Please don't do this, Mother. Please dont. Primrose: Sweetie, your gonna be okay. her on the cheek Now, go. Snowdrop: and she races off Primrose: out a spike Alright, it's you and me! Monstrous Nightmare: as he slowly approaches Primrose soon begins beating it up but then it smacks her with it's tail, as Primrose then tries to hold it off Snowdrop: running to catch her breath she hears something now hear Primrose groaning Snowdrop: Oh no! Primrose is slammed down Primrose: a pole then slams the pole on the Monstrous Nightmare several times then the Monstrous Nightmare picks her up Primrose: groaning suddenly it eats her! (off-screen) Snowdrop: Oh no, oh no. then starts weeping. Then she runs away in the forest Canterlot castle now see a Hideous Zippleback and Flare flyer Fly into an open window on the castle, which Nyx notices Nyx: gasp They're going into Skyla's room! then races for the castle Skya: sleeping 2 dragons then slowly walk towards her Skyla wakes up Skyla: Dinosaurs! then another dragon (a Night Fury) bursts in through the window and lands in front of Skyla nd roars at the 2 other dragons Nyx: in and then gasps Skyla: Dinosaurs, dinosaurs! Night Fury then roars at the 2 dragons as it puts itself between Skyla and the other 2 dragons Nyx: in awe Night Fury: ROAR!!! 2 other dragons then leave Skyla; Dinosaur! Night Fury then looks at Skyla and then at Nyx and nods it head as it takes off out the window Nyx: Huh? Hmm, wonder what kind of dragon that was? leaves now see a Fire Drake coming into Sharon's room Celestia hears it Princess Celestia: Huh? then sees the Fire Drake in Sharon's room Sharon! then races into the room taking out her revolver and cocking it as she does when she steps in, it showed Sharon likes it Sharon: Look, Mother. A dinosaur. Princess Celestia: in awe at the sight the Fire Drake starts to nuzzle Sharon, as Celestia uncocks her gun Princess Celestia: Very sweet. Barret Barricade: SHARON!!! '''at the Fire Drake Fire Drake: ROAR!!!!! Princess Celestia: Barret, no! Fire Drake then roars Barret Barricade: Celestia, get Sharon and get out of here. the Fire Drake sees Celestia and begins to shoot out a fire ball Barret Barricade: Go, now! Celestia didn't listen. Then suddenly the Fire Drake fires and Barret jumps in front of her Barret Barricade: Zuko '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! blasted and the Fire Drake leaves Princess Celestia: Barret! Sharon: Mother, is Father okay? Princess Celestia: No, he's gonna be fine sweetie. Princess Luna comes in and holds Sharon Princess Celestia: Barret, stay with me. Barret Barricade: Celestia.. Princess Celestia: Barret, don't leave us. Barret Barricade: Celestia, take care of her. You're the best mare I ever met. Princess Celestia: And you're the best stallion I had ever met. then kisses Celestia and he then shuts his eyes and stops breathing Princess Celestia: No.. No..... then starts weeping Sharon: the same Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes